katyperryfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Oompa-Loompa
Welcome Hi, welcome to The Katy Perry Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the File:Wiki.png page. If you need help, and there are no local admins here, you may want to visit the forums on the Community Central Wiki. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Happy editing, -- Sarah Manley (Talk) 01:17, 16 June 2010 Amazing Work I saw that you have done A LOT of these amazing things for the site and I want you to know, I really love it :) I hope you continue to do those cool templates and picture stuff :) Thanks again! - Cyberjoel95 Hello Thank you for editing the wiki's home page and so on, please keep it up :) Anyways, there has been talk of new admins and such with me and another user on here, Fingernails, and see my talkpage to see what we came up with. We need to see if you agree to keep this wiki moving and if you have anything you wanna add or know just write it.--Cyberjoel95 05:00, August 11, 2010 (UTC) Thank you :) Cyberjoel95 04:30, August 14, 2010 (UTC) You Rock! Thanks for the miny makeover to the wiki :)--Cyberjoel95 21:43, September 24, 2010 (UTC) That is true but to what exactly? should I change it to the one that Katy Perry has on her site/youtube channel?--Cyberjoel95 02:38, September 26, 2010 (UTC) Okay, I figured out how to edit the background but one problem, this is how the image looks (http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20100926233445/katyperry/images/b/bb/PerryCottonCandy.jpg). The white and pink bars need to be edited out but its hard T.T --Cyberjoel95 23:54, September 26, 2010 (UTC) It looks perfect! How did you do that? I tried photoshopping it but failed. Your gifted at this lol thanks to you the wiki looks better :)--Cyberjoel95 00:54, September 28, 2010 (UTC) New Layout Hmmm....would I be able to change it back?--Cyberjoel95 23:07, October 9, 2010 (UTC) Alright I'll look into it Cyberjoel95 00:31, October 10, 2010 (UTC) Question? How do you find those awesome snaps for the music video icons? (example being 'Ur So Gay', 'Thinking of You' etc.)Cyberjoel95 05:15, October 11, 2010 (UTC) Oh cause I need to find good snaps for the music videos articles, the pics i find arent as good xDCyberjoel95 01:19, October 14, 2010 (UTC) THANK YOU :DDDDDD it helps a lot Cyberjoel95 02:19, October 16, 2010 (UTC) New Look I just realized it, I prolonged switching in fear I wont figur out how to switch back lol but it looks kewl and the background is perfect :) I'm gonna go figure out how to apply it. thanks for the amazing work ^o^Cyberjoel95 00:39, October 23, 2010 (UTC) Cool, I'll update as soon as I fix this problem with my account, its like whenever I log on the wiki looks like the old one and when i log off it goes back to the new look, idk how to fix it :/ Cyberjoel95 02:15, November 3, 2010 (UTC) Thanks :D so I know I havent been as active on here as before (been busy ^^'') but what kind of articles should I add? Cyberjoel95 16:37, November 7, 2010 (UTC)